LAB EXPERIMENT
by Jawee
Summary: A story of a Uni who is a lab experiment.


LAB EXPERIMENT  
  
I am Yashi, a strange Uni. When I was only 1 minute old, I was sent to a lab and stuffed into an old dusty cage. My life now is cruel. When I was young, they treated me best they could since I was so young and would do anything. Life had never felt right. I saw in my dreams, a boy on my back, both of us happy and free. Running away from the lab. It seemed almost real. When I was real, I thought it was but now, it's just a fantasy. Every night I come here and write in my diary, every night I wish for that boy to rescue me, but he never comes. I don't want to bore you, so I'll skip to the good part instead of talking about my woes.  
  
The candle flicked as Dr. Von Draik mixed a potion. It was no ordinary potion, it was a potion that Kauvara wouldn't go near. A potion so evil that not even Dr. Sloth would dare try and touch it. He opened my cage.  
  
"FREE!" I screamed out.  
  
Dr. Von Draik quickly grabbed a rope and tied it around me hoofs, making me not able to move. I fell over.  
  
"You jerk!" I said.  
  
He just ignored me. He took opened the potion, and stuffed it in between my lips. I drank it. It was foul stuff, it tasted like horribly old milk. It had a taste of rotten apples at the end. My wings then stiffed a bit, I could feel my wings growing. I could feel my horn being bent, my ears drooping, and then, Dr. Von Draik put a mirror in front of me. I looked. There I was. Not a beautiful Shadow Uni, but a Darigan Uni. My wings were like a bats, and had large holes in them, I would surely be able to fly better but, what would everyone else think?   
  
"Wait." I thought. "I don't have to worry. The only ones who are going to see me will probably be the masters."  
  
I reffered to the docters as 'masters'. The rope was untied and I was stuffed back into the old cage. I looked at my grey hoofs and thought, "I'm going to set things right again, somehow."   
  
The next morning...  
  
I yawned and thought that my turning into a Darigan Uni never happened. I looked down at the shattered glass where the Dr. Von Draik had dropped a potion and saw in the glass a horrible monster. What had happened the night before did happen, and I had become a horrible monster.  
  
"This is horrible. My dream will never come true." I thought.  
  
I began to cry. Every tear dropped down on the cage, making a small splatter noise.   
  
"Oh, dear Yashi, don't cry!" A voice said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
I looked up to see a light Faerie, shining. She was so beautiful. My tears dried up.  
  
"Follow your dream, no matter how foolish it seems." The faerie said.  
  
And with a flash of light, she disappeared.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" I screamed out.  
  
But, I was too late. The Faerie's words were going threw my head fast. I then saw some sparkly, yellow dust. My eyes closed and I fell asleep. The dream that night was the same, but I was a Darigan Uni instead of a Shadow one. I felt a cold claw shaking me. I awoke. I saw Dr. Von Draik infront of me, grinning. His mutated Draik face looked so evil, but there was something about him today that made me smile. I got up and saw that the cage door was opened. I walked out slowly.  
  
"Come on, come on!" The Dr. said in his always shaky voice.   
  
"Am I really free?" I asked.  
  
"For an hour." Dr. Von Draik answered. "Feel free to roam, but be back in an hour or I will go looking for you and I will zap you with the Lab Ray!"  
  
I shook at the thought. I went out and then skipped along. I saw the Food Shop. I was very hungry. But, I had no money. I should have asked the Dr. for Neopoints.   
  
"Oh well." I thought. "I can always just look."  
  
I walked inside the food shop, and there looking at some apples, was the boy from my dream.  
  
"You!" I said to him.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, turning around.  
  
"I saw you in all of my dreams!" I replied.  
  
He gasped and then looked at me with wide eyes. It took him a minute, but then he said, "I remember seeing you in a dream last night."  
  
I gasped. I explained my life-story to him.  
  
"I have to take you away from here. Fate decided it a long time ago." The boy said. "The name's Kar."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Yashi." I replied.  
  
Kar then took me out of the food shop, and got on me. I ran faster then I had ever ran before. After that, I lived with the boy in a sweet hut on Mystery Island that was far, far away from the lab. And I've stayed away from any labs ever since. And as for Dr. Von Draik, I heard I built a Uni robot that acted and looked just like me. And all of us are happy now.  
  
THE END 


End file.
